Mia's Not so Typical Adventure
by chocolvr69
Summary: Mia Joshi's her name, bein' weird's her game. Her parent decide to leave her at home by herself and through an accident she gets transported into the One Piece world. She has always dreamed of adventures, but falling into her obsession wasn't the best way
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear… I really need to stop writing more stories. I haven't updated any of my fics in such a long time… Oh well. I will only write in this until I get my inspiration back for my other stories, so don't be expecting fast updates.**

**Mia:-sighs- you always were a lazy person… After you comeback from school you just stay on the computer reading fanfiction…**

**Oh shush. I just don't like typing… I have everything handwritten already… Typing is just… Eugh… Well, let's start the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. The only thing I own is this messed up plot (in which I haven't even thought of the next chapter) and my messed up OC, Mia.**

**Mia: HEY!**

**SPOILER ALERT! This fanfic talks about some of the more recent arcs and some of the newer characters. It's not much… It actually only mentions the character's name…**

It seemed like a typical evening for my family. My mom was bustling in the kitchen, as she made dishes our family would enjoy. My dad was busy working on his laptop for work. And me? I was on the computer reading One Piece manga, as I was doing my winter vacation homework, studying for my finals, and listening to my I-Pod.

…Yes, be awed by my prowess. Aren't I an amazing multi-tasker?

I am a total Otaku, Japanese freak, or an insane girl with no life. Feel free to call me whatever you want. I love a lot of manga, mostly shounen. My most favorite manga is PoT, also known as Prince of Tennis, but my current obsession is One Piece.

I started laughing at something Brooke said. I had been going back to the previous manga chapters and reading them until the new one came out. Man, my life is so boring compared to those in the mangas….

Oh come on. Don't give me that look; you know you want to join some anime/manga.

But seriously! It would be so awesome to be able to stretch my body!! Or to be able to fight with three swords!

"DINNER!" I heard my mom yell to me and my dad.

Sighing, I got up and went to the dinner table to eat food. Today's menu was broccoli, rice, and spinach.

Just fan-fucking-tastic. I hate spinach.

At the dinner table my dad started talking about his work and I sorta tuned out. His work is exciting and all, but I'm too busy trying to make pictures on my plate with food.

Hey! This looks like a straw hat!

…That's kinda freaky…

Oh! This looks like the Konoha symbol!

"MIA!" My head whipped up so fast that I felt dizzy.

"Wha?"

"Eat your food, don't play with it. Seriously, what are you, 5?"

"No… I'm a healthy 16 year old girl who just happens to like drawing pictures with food. That reminds me, you still owe me those coloring books."

Yes you heard me right, coloring books. I love drawing, but since I suck at it I do the next best thing, coloring.

They stared at me for a minute. Most likely trying to figure out how exactly I turned out so messed up. They most likely switched children at the hospital and brought home the wrong baby.

Shaking her head, my mom started telling me about a vacation to Hawaii. She mentioned all the attraction sites we could possibly go to, and how she wants a volcano to have a small eruption so she can see what an active volcano looks like when it goes boom.

I was excited. I don't really care about the attractions… I just wanted to stay out of the cold weather we were having. I love the snow… but only when I'm not outside shoveling or standing in it. Yes I know I'm a lazy ass.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked, hoping that this vacation would last some time.

Both my parents turned to look at each other at the same time. I immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Well, sweetie, the thing is that we only have two tickets-"

"And let me guess, you and dad are going…" God, can this get anymore cliche? This is such an overused plot in shows. The child gets left at home and then some crazy thing happens to his/her. Only this time we aren't in a TV show, and nothing crazy will happen.

"I'm really sorry… But we thought that your dad could use this vacation to stay away from work."

"What about you?"

"Oh! I have never been to Hawaii!" I sweatdroped at the explanation. Sure, care about yourself and not your precious and only daughter.

"And you're old enough to take care of yourself. Since you have your license you can drive to get groceries for yourself too. Besides, you can have the whole house to yourself." My dad said trying to show how much fun I would have.

Oh yeah… My parents abandoning my for some nearly dead volcano is the best thing that could possibly happen to me. And grocery shopping is a lot of fun. Joyous.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked as I drank out of my water.

"Tomorrow."

_Choke_

_Gag_

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

**YAYALINEBREAKER!IT'SGOODTOBEHAPPY!GODICAN'TBELIEVEYOURREADINGTHIS…**

Stupid Hawaii. Stupid parents. Stupid life.

I WANNA GO SOMEWHERE WARM!!!

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" I yelled inside the empty house, "I thought you loved me!!"

I pouted and huffed like I was in elementary school again. Realizing that no one was in the house to care I stomped to the kitchen.

I flung open the refrigerator door and stared at what I could possibly eat.

Apples? No too red.

Oranges? No too orange.

Asparagus? If I didn't like spinach what makes you think I'll like asparagus?

Lemons? YES!!!! FEEL THE POWER OF THE SOUR FRUIT!! (And yes a lemon is a fruit)

I grabbed a random one out of the plastic bag. It was slightly bigger than the others and a lot bumpier. In short terms it looked weird.

Well, as they say, you are what you eat. Since this fruit and I are queer, I should eat it.

I took one huge bite, and nearly spit it back out. This isn't sour!! It's bitter and nasty. It tastes worse than when I got my braces on, and that was disgusting.

Forcibly gulping it down, I quickly ate the fruit.

Gah… That was nasty… I will never eat another lemon again.

…

Screw that! Gimme my lemons bitch!

Grabbing another lemon I walked upstairs to get some sleep. I had to wake up at 4 this morning, since my mom forgot to pack for the trip… Seriously sometimes I act like the parent and she acts like the kid!

Snuggling under the covers I thought about Hawaii. Damn it!! I wanna go in the sun!!

**Oh get over it. Winter's halfway over anyways.**

Shocked, I jumped out of bed. "W-what? Who are you and where are you?!?!"

**Dumbass, I'm your inner. You know, I'm a part of your mind. The thing that always nags you about what to and what not to do.**

"You mean you're like the angel and the devil, which sits on both of my shoulders and argues with each other?"

**Something like that… And you do realize that since I'm a part of you I can hear your thoughts right?**

'Oh...Fuck! That means you heard of all the things I thought about Austin.'

**Yup! And girl, let me tell you this… He's not worth that pathetic excuse of a crush you have. **

'Meany.'

I stuck out my tongue though no one could see it. Austin was my long-term crush. He was a playboy at my school and one of my best friends'. I've known him practically my whole life. When we were younger, we would always play pranks on the teacher.

Wait a minute… How come I only found out about my inner right now?!?!? And why have I never heard before?

I slapped my forehead. God… It's official… My life's messed up. And here I thought I could live normally for the rest of my junior year….

I sighed. Because of this recent surprise I'm not tired anymore. Gee, thanks a lot you stupid inner…

As I trudged down the stairs, I tripped over one of the shoes.

Cursing at my slow reflexes, I hit the ground and saw the cursed shoe as I blacked out.

**So what do you think? It is a stupid, lame, and unwanted piece of crap? Tell me in your reviews… if you do plan to review. But I sure hope you do ****རྫ**

**Yes, I know… It's an overused cliché that is written about all the time. Sorry if you find any (if not a lot) of grammar mistakes. I wrote this quickly and didn't bother to recheck it… I don't have a bet-reader either. And my story telling skills suck…. **

**I'm expecting at least one reviews. Yeah, I have no confidence in my stories, as you can tell. Please no flames… I get depressed when someone flames any story, not just mine.**

***LOTS OF LOVE***

**~chocolvr69~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got more reviews than I expected… Thanks a bunch to: bobbinbird, Gaara137, and NarutoPhantom**

**Could any of you catch that PoT reference I made in the other chapter? It was pretty obvious in my opinion…**

**DISCLAIMER: Now repeat after me kids… One piece is not owned by chocolvr69. The only thing she owns is Mia.**

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. I got up and looked around me and nearly screamed. There was a huge ocean right in front of me and behind me there was a town.

Toto, I don't think were in Michigan anymore…

**Hey! I'm not a dog! But you could pass off as one.**

I jumped. I had forgotten that the annoying voice was still here.

**You do remember that I can hear you right? And why don't you go look around town, maybe then we can figure out where the hell we are.**

Stupid inner…

Grumbling, I got up and decided to look around. As I walked into town I saw a huge crowd gathering around something. Probably someone getting beat up.

I was about to walk past the group when I heard someone yell. I decided to break up the fight since no one here was going to. I tried getting the person in front of me to move.

"Excuse me,"

"Pardon me,"

"HEY FATASS! MOVE IT!"

He looked at me shocked and moved over. I got to the front and nearly fainted.

There I saw Luffy punch Helmeppo.

Oh dear god, I got transported to the One piece world.

Please excuse me for a moment.

KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry, fangirl instincts are taking over…

"Th-This is bad! Who is he?!?" yelled one of the villagers. "Lieutenant Morgan won't forgive him!!"

I saw Koby run up to him and hold him from behind.

"Luffy-san calm down! They are marines!"

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard."

Oh. My. God. He's pissed off. Warning to all future enemies, _never_ piss off Luffy.

"You dare hit me?!" yelled Helmeppo as he clutched the side of his mouth, "My dad hasn't even hit me once!!"

"I wonder why?" I said, pushing my way through the crowd, "Half-assed bastards like you don't even deserve to get hit."

"I'LL TELL MY DAD ABOUT THIS!" he yelled at me and Luffy.

"Why don't you fight me yourself?" We both yelled at the same time.

"You'll regret hitting me!" and with that he ran away, but not before yelling that his dad will execute us.

"Loser," I scoffed glaring at him, "He should take a fight like a man."

"Who are you?" Koby asked.

"Me? Well, I'm a 17-year old girl who happens to hate spinach and shoes right now…Oh yeah; don't forget about those stupid staircases… Making me fall, curse them to the depths of hell."

He sweatdropped at my explanation while started to Luffy laugh," I meant your name."

"Oh… I'm Mia Joshi, nice to meet cha." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Koby and this is Luffy," he looked around, "well, the guy who used to be here was Luffy. I wonder where he went."

"Probably the execution site. Let's go check it out!" I said and walked off.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

--

I was right. Luffy was at the execution site. Barely looking over the fence I saw him talking to Zoro.

Whoa. In the manga Zoro looked very badly beaten up, but this is insane. He looks much worse than the manga!!

"When I find Helmeppo he is so dead," I said as I clutched the bars on the fence.

**God, he looks terrible. Go kick Hell-boy's ass for doing this to Zoro!!**

Don't worry, I will.

"Why?" Koby asked me, a little scared.

"Because I look up to Zoro, he's like a role model to me. And besides, I heard what happened with that little girl in the village. No person should be executed for killing a puppy, no matter how cute it is."

I felt Koby's stare on me, but it moved back to Zoro when we heard Luffy say something about getting some katanas back.

"This is my chance," said Koby as he tried getting over the fence.

"What?! Hey, don't just leave me here!!" I also tried getting over the fence, and failing miserably.

I was partially on the fence and I was trying to find a way to get down so I won't fall.

You know what? Screw this.

"OUCHIES!" I yelled as I got off the ground.

Note to self: Never jump over a fence. Especially a high one…

Zoro glared at me and Koby.

"Where's Luffy-san?" Koby asked as he tried to look anywhere other than Zoro's eyes.

"He went inside the base."

I smacked my head. Idiot

"WHAT?!? He's too hot-headed...!" Koby said and went up to untie him.

"Oi, if you help me their going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those types of marines!"

I snorted, "They arrested someone for killing an untamed puppy for an act of self-defense. What are they gonna do next? Arrest people for breathing?" Zoro just grunted at my statement.

Koby ignored me and went on his shpeel of becoming a marine and Luffy wanting to become a pirate king.

"Pirate king! Are you serious?!?"

"Yeah I was shocked too when I first heard him, but he's serious!!"

Just then Koby got shot. We (me and Zoro) turned to look in the direction of the gunshot.

Now they overdid it, I'm so fucking killing them. These are the marines!! They can't shoot the almost main characters!

"I'M GOING TO DIE!!" yelled Koby as he held on to his shoulder.

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "You're not going to die! If any one dies it going to be Morgan."

"Are you all right?" Ahh… the ever so caring Zoro, "Run for your life their almost here…"

"N-No, I've got to set you free as possible!"

Then Zoro and Koby had a discussion about how Zoro was going to be executed in three days, and that Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise. Zoro took it fairly well.

…

Oh what am I kidding! Zoro was furious. Helmeppo's just lucky that he isn't here right now.

"That's it you three! You have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan. DIE HERE!!!"

Oh great the marines are here…

"Surround the base! Don't let the guy with the straw hat escape!"

Dude, your not gonna get him. Why do you even bother trying?

Then Lieutenant Morgan entered. He called Zoro garbage and told every one to fire.

"No! If you're gonna hit them you're gonna have to go through me!" I yelled and stood in front of Zoro and Koby.

"Trying to be a hero I see. That act is going to get you nowhere little girl," Lieutenant Morgan said appearing behind the marines.

My eyes narrowed. No one calls me a girl and gets away with it!

**GO KICK THEIR ASSES!!!!**

Of course.

I started to get ready to run and punch their guts out, but before I could, they started firing.

"Oh shit."

I braced myself for an attack but none came. I slightly opened one eye and saw Luffy with the bullets sticking out from his body.

I exhaled my breath. Saved

**Ahem… Sorry I cut the chapter off there… I was originally planning to finish the "getting Zoro Arc" but onemanga was pissing me off… I'll finish this in the next chapter and I'll start the Buggy arc.**

**Happy late New Year and Merry Christmas or whatever else you celebrate :) I have finals in two weeks, so probably won't even start the next chapter until they're done...I'll try to update soon… Not sure if that will happen…**

**And in case you people don't know… Shpeel is basically a rant… yeah… I blame my Quiz Bowl director.**

***LOVE YOU LOTS***

**~CHOCOLVR69 ~**


	3. I am Rubberman!

So. I'm back from the dead. I'm sorry. It's been over a year. I completely forgot that this story even existed until yesterday.

So, this chapter is much longer than my other ones. It's 9 pages long. Ha. Take that. And I wrote all this today, so my hand hurts... Grr.

Thank you to my reviewers: miyu the fangirl _(I updated! It took too long...but hey!), _ThexWhitexPheonix _(Updated!), _Smoltwire (_I'm happy you find this story funny :]), _piratexfangirl_(Thank you for your comment. And my friends are like that too XD_), Iksuik(_Finals are evil. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.), _Kitty243_(It wasn't soon, but at least I updated... Sorry for the wait)_

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own One Piece? Ha.

* * *

_Recap_

_"No! If you're gonna hit them you're gonna have to go through me!" I yelled and stood in front of Zoro and Koby._

_"Trying to be a hero I see. That act is going to get you nowhere little girl," Lieutenant Morgan said appearing behind the marines._

_My eyes narrowed. No one calls me a girl and gets away with it!_

_**GO KICK THEIR ASSES!**_

_Of course._

_I started to get ready to run and punch their guts out, but before I could, they started firing._

_"Oh shit."_

_I braced myself for an attack but none came. I slightly opened one eye and saw Luffy with the bullets sticking out from his body._

_I exhaled my breath. Saved_

"IT'S NO USE!" Luffy screamed with delight. The bullets bounced off him and scattered on the ground. He started laughing and the other people looked shocked.

Ha. They so deserved that. I giggled at their expressions and stuck my tongue at them.

One of the marines glared at me. I squeaked and ran behind Luffy.

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro yelled. Behind him Koby fainted and started foaming at the mouth. I walked up to him and poked him on the cheek. He twitched a little. I can safely assume he's still alive.

Luffy grinned at him, "I am the one who will become the pirate king."

Oh Luffy, how my love for you shines as brightly as a thousand suns. His simple one track mind makes it hard for anyone not to like him.

He walked up to Zoro and held out three katanas, "Which one's yours? I couldn't figure it out so I took all three."

"All three of them!" I yelled to Luffy, I was still trying to shake Koby awake. So far I was not succeeding.

Zoro grunted in my direction.

Luffy gave the swords to Zoro and started saying something. I was too far away to listen but I figured he was still trying to convince Zoro to become a pirate with him. Koby started to regain consciousness.

"You're alive!" I hugged Koby, trying to avoid his shoulder wound.

"WAAAAH!" Koby started screaming once he saw me.

I pouted, "I'm not that bad looking."

"N-Not you. Look!" He pointed behind me. I turned and saw a crowd of marines heading toward us with swords.

Dear Granny in heaven, I think I might be seeing you again. Love, Mia.

"LUFFY! ZORO WATCH OUT!"

I watched in morbid fascination as the marines ran closer and closer.

"Hey! I untied one side!" Idiot. Give Zoro his swords already.

"Idiot! Give me my swords!" Zoro yelled.

See, even he agrees with me.

Koby screamed and I think I lost some hearing in my right ear.

The marines crowded around Zoro and Luffy. And suddenly they stopped. Looking closer I saw Zoro block them with his swords.

"GOOO ZORO!" I screamed jumping up and down. Luffy laughed at me and followed my example.

"All of you better not move, or you'll die."

I knew I loved Zoro for a reason.

He looked at Luffy and started talking about his ambition in life: Becoming the greatest swordsman.

Hmm. I should have a goal too. I wanted to be a psychiatrist back home, but I'm sure that occupation won't work here.

I snapped out of my daydreams as I saw Luffy's leg stretch and hit most of the marines Zoro blocked.

"So cool." Koby commented. I nodded.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I am rubber man."

Rubber man? That sounds like a name for a crappy superhero found on Cartoon Network.

Woah. The marines all took guns and put it to their heads.

"What are they doing?" Zoro yelled as he and Luffy ran towards them.

Koby started to get up and move.

"Don't go," I said as I held him back, "They can handle it."

Koby looked at me and took a deep breath, "LUFFY-SAN! DEFEAT THOSE MARINES!"

I grinned and gave him a hi-five.

"I am Lieutenant axe-hand-Morgan!"

"I am Luffy. Nice to meet you."

I slapped my forehead. He sure knows how to get rid of the tension.

"GO TO HELL!" Morgan aimed at Luffy.

Luffy jumped in time and dodged the attack, but the gate was cut in half in the process.

"Holy crap."

My mouth dropped open in shock. That was so _cool_.

"Waah! The gate was cut in half like that!" Koby screamed, his eyes going white.

Luffy jumped up and hit Morgan in the face. The next couple minutes was a flurry of movements from Luffy and Morgan. Luffy dodged most of his attacks. Morgan became more frusterated as time went on.

"Beat him Luffy! And once you're done, give me his axe! It's pointy." I giggled and Koby backed away slowly.

Just as Luffy was about to hit Morgan in the face, I heard someone scream.

Turning around I saw Koby taken hostage by Helmeppo. A gun was pointed to his head.

Oh hell naw.

"If anyone moves I'll kill him!" Helmeppo screamed. His finger was on the trigger.

"Luffy, I don't want to be in your way. I'm not afraid of death."

Luffy beat the guy already.

"You stupid son. Koby says he isn't scared."

I gasped, "LUFYY! BEHIND YOU!"

Luffy started twisting his arm, "Gomu Gomu-"

Lieutenant Morgan came up behind him and raised his axe over his head.

"Dad, hurry!"

"PISTOL!"

Luffy's arm stretched and hit Helmeppo. Zoro blocked Morgan's attack.

"Good job Zoro."

He smirked, "No problem captain."

"Ding Dong! The Lieutenant is dead! Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed!" I sang. Luffy laughed and clapped. Zoro rolled his eyes. and looked at the marines.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us."

I looked in anticipation at what the marines would do. My memory of this arc was never too good. I got into battle formation as I waited for them to charge at us. What they did next really surprised me.

"WE'RE FREE! LONG LIVE MARINES!"

Luffy looked confused.

"What are they doing?"

"It seems that everyone hated Morgan," I said.

There was a thump behind me and I heard Koby scream.

"Zoro!"

* * *

I sweatdropped at the scene Zoro and Luffy were eating as much as possible.

"I'm full!" Zoro said patting his stomach.

"Finally," I mumbled, causing Zoro to stare at me.

"I haven't eaten for nine days."

Luffy interrupted, "Then you wouldn't have survived the month."

"How do you eat more than me when you're so scrawny?"

Koby sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I ate a lot too."

The woman laughed, "It's ok. You saved our village."

"I'm surprised. How are you not fat?" I asked Luffy. He was still eating more food.

He grinned at me and stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Onii-san. You're so strong." The little girl was talking to Luffy.

She's so cute! I wish I had a younger sibling like her. It sucks to be an only child. I'm always alone when my parents leave to do something. If I had a sibling I probably won't be in this mess either. I wonder how much time has passed by at home.

Maybe it's like Narnia!

I'll be here for god knows how long, but at home no time would pass.

"We will always be friends."

Woah. How much did I zone out on?

"I never had friends growing up. Everytime I was picked on no one would stand up for me. But the three of you taught me to live my dream."

Three? What did I do?

Oh well. Might as well go with it.

"That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." Luffy adjusted his hat.

Zoro grunted in response.

"No! You're too reckless!"

Zoro sighed, "Worry about yourself first."

Koby looked surprised, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you were a low class pirate. If the marines know this, they won't let you join them." I said. I looked at my food and rearranged it's shape.

"Excuse me, " I looked up and saw a marine, "We were wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yeah," Luffy got up, "And I just found my first two crew members. So I am oficially a pirate."

Oh. Two members. That was quick.

...Wait...

"WHAT?" I smacked my hand on the table, "How exactly am I a part of your crew? You haven't even asked me!"

Luffy looked at me, "Do you want to be a part of my crew?"

I beamed, "Sure!"

Zoro shook his head, "Then why were you so mad?"

"Because. It's rude not to ask people first."

The marine cleared his throat, getting our attention, "Even though you saved our village and base we marines cannot allow you to stay here any longer. Please leave this place immediately."

I pouted. And here I was finally getting some relaxation time. Outside I could hear the villagers getting mad.

"Well, Zoro, Mia, let's leave."

"Roger that boss!" I smiled and got up.

"Aren't you with them?" The marine asked Koby.

"I'm not..not..not with them."

I turned to Luffy and Koby.

"Please wait. Is he telling the truth?"

"I know what this guy used to do,"

I mentally groaned. This plan wasn't going to work out well.

"I don't remember where, but he used to be with this faaat pirate, Alvida,"

"Stop, don't say anymore." Koby was shaking.

"It was a fat and ugly pirate," It? Was she not a person? "This guy spent two years there."

"SHUT UP!" Koby punched Luffy in the face. I winced. That had to hurt.

Luffy smirked and hit Koby back, "You deserve a beating!"

I tried to move forward, but Zoro held me back, "Just wait."

"Damn you!" I heard Luffy yell before he hit Koby again.

"Both of you stop it! I will not allow you to get into any more fights!"

Dude. This isn't a fight. Luffy's the only one that's hitting.

The marine broke the two up. Koby was on the ground panting. And missing a tooth. How did he lose a tooth?

"You went overboard! Stop it! I know he isn't your friend! Leave the town immediately."

Luffy left the house and started walking to our boat.

"Hey come on. Didn't you want to arrest me?" Zoro asked the marines.

I frowned and hit him on the shoulder, "Don't tease them. They could come after you right now. Do it once we're away from land."

"Nice act. Now this way it won't matter as much about his past." Zoro said.

"I believe that Koby will become much stronger," Luffy pulled the strings of the boat.

I jumped in, "Yeah, stronger and cuter."

The two guys looked at me, but before they could open there mouth they heard someone yell.

"Luffy-san!"

"Koby."

"Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

Luffy laughed and waved to him, "We will meet again one day!"

"GROUP SALUTE!"

The rest of the marines gathered behind Koby and saluted as well.

I saluted back as Luffy and Zoro got on the boat.

"Koby!" I yelled, "Work harder! I know you'll be amazing in the future!"

He grinned and nodded.

"Yahoo! We're off! Grand Line here we come!"

"HEEELL YEAH!" I pumped my fist into the air, "Let's get this started!"

* * *

**And I'm done. Don't forget to review! I'll start the next chapter right after I post this. **

**No flames; they cause Mia to become a pyromaniac. **


End file.
